Arceus's Code
by The Knight Leader
Summary: Arceus and the others are living together as usual. But when problems begin, can the Alpha Pokemon handle it?
1. Arceus

Arceus's Code

* * *

Author's note: Several things about this story. All the duos except Darkrai and Cresselia are siblings. Giratina and Arceus _do not count._The intended pairs are also different from the norm: CresseliaxArceus,DarkraixGiratina,DialgaxKyogre,PalkiaxGroudon. This takes place in the Hall of Origin, and all of the legendaries are in there Human form throughout the story. Disclaimer:I own nothing.

* * *

"I can't believe you." said Arceus sternly."Why on god's green earth would you be smoking? _Children _are present. Get that Marijuana fucking out of my sight. _Now_." "But-"started Giratina. "_**NOW"**_an angry Arceus cut off. Giratina fled off to her room. "Wow Arceus, why were you so mean?" inquired the curious Shaymin. "I wasn't being mean. I was solving a problem. Giratina should not have been smoking marijuana in front of you. Don't ask what that is, by the way.". "OK." said the little Shaymin as he scurried back to his room. Arceus casually walked through the Hall. He sighed. He was so tired of Giratina's reckless behavior. He knew he couldn't change her, so why was he trying. _Oh right,_ he thought to himself with a grin _it's the right thing. And those are the only things worth doing. _As he walked down he saw Darkrai looking depressed as usual. "Hey Darkrai." he said. "Hey." replied Darkrai. "You still not taking your anti-depressants?" "Yeah, they stopped working a while ago." replied Darkrai in a melancholy manner. "Well, keep trying. You and Cressselia still dating?" asked Arceus. "No." replied Darkrai. "Well, that's both of your choices." Arceus continued to walked down the hallway. _If he doesn't fix his problem, he's not gonna make it through winter with the imune system he must have. _"High Arceus." said a small girl. "Oh, hi Mew. How are you?" "Very good."replied Mew happily. "Should I even bother to inquire as to how?" asked Arceus_. _" No." said Mew. "Quakers are boring." "Have fun in la-la land Mew." Arceus said as he walked away. He imagined what they were all doing. Mewtwo was destroying a stufffed dummy. Dialga and Palkia were fighting as sblings often do. As were Groudon and Kyogre. Ho-oh and Lugia were talking more calmly, as they made amends long ago. Phione was in a fetal position with his inferiority complex, and Manaphy was giving him a pep talk. The birds, beasts, golems, and spirits (Lake Trio) were playing football. Latos and Latias were running in the fields. Everyone else was in the rec room. Except Cresselia. He never could figure out were she always was. He didn't really care. He probably did love her, but he never thought on it much. He really did think she was very kind, gentle, and beautiful. He never could figure out how she and Darkrai were together in the first place. He was more depressed than Will Hunting most of the time, and even she never brought up his mood. He always felt sorry for Darkrai. He reminded him of a Quasimodo-type character, making Cresselia Esmeralda. He decided to go into his room, after all it was 11:45. He walked in and he found Cresselia organizing his books. "Hi!" they both said nervously. "Um, what are you doing?"asked the startled, but not displeased, Arceus. "Oh just, organizing your things. You never could catagorize them well. You just had one shelf full of Jules Verne, Robert Louis Stevenson, Mark Twain, Mary Shelly, J.K. Rowling, C.S. Lewis, J.R.R. Tolkien, and Angie Sage on a shelf labeled "Good Books", and the other is full of every other book in existence labeled "Guilty Pleasures". So I categorized them by author.' said Cresselia with a smile. "Thank you. I needed that. I never could seperate _Kidnapped_ from _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea." _Arceus said with a smile. "You're welcome" said Cresselia as she began to walk out. "Oh Cresselia, did you and Darkrai break up?" "Yes" she said, her smile disappearing. "He resisted my best attempts to cure his depression." she proceeded to leave the room. Arceus walked over to his control map and moved his hands over the controls. "Lights Out everyone!" he shouted.


	2. Stalking the prey

Arceus's Code

Author's note:This is the first time any legendaries use their powers, so don't be upset when Arceus pulls out a Deus ex Machina.

* * *

_Ahhh. What a good night's sleep. _thought Arceus as he got up. Walking over to the control panel he saw it was his usual wake-up time, 7:30. Checking everyone's locations, he saw that all the older (non-cute) legendaries were up. Deciding it was time for everyone to have breakfast, he hit the intercom. "Breakfast time!" he shouted through. Walking over to the dining room, he saw most legendaries were eating in their rooms. _No surprise there, _he thought. Walking down the hall, he bumped into Giratina. "Oh, hello Giratina." he said, trying to avoid a conversation. "Oh, hi Arceus." she said, strangely suggestively. "I had a good nights sleep. Oh, and good news!". "You quit smoking!" exclaimed Arceus. "No, better. I finally got that birth control patch! Now we can-"."Good morning!" said Manaphy. _Thank god, even Giratina wouldn't talk about intercourse in front of a nine year old. Well, at least _this _nine year old._"Oh hi Manaphy, how are you?" asked an annoyed Giratina, trying to conceal her frustration. Arceus used the opportunity to slip out. When he got in, he only saw Regigigas. "Hi Regi." said Arceus. "Hi, Arceus. Come to give me another lecture on effort?"said the arthritic golem. "For the last time, that wasn't a lecture. Have you seen Giratina? She's trying to get me to do it with her! She's _really _looking at the wrong guy." said the exasperated Alpha Pokemon. "isn't having sex against your code or something?" said the often ignorant Regigigas. "No, just having with someone who isn't commited, or that I don't love. Remember my code is this drinking or drugs. Maybe wine occasionally, but never anything much. 2. No uncommitted sex. Self-explanatory. harmful behavior." said Arceus. "That's a pretty strict code Arceus." replied Regigigas. "Not really, the third is the hardest and my most treasured. What kind of leader would I be without morality? An oxy-moron, that's what.". "Well, have fun Mr. Moron."said the sardonic giant as he left the room. Arceus sighed, and decided he might as well leave, as he wasn't really hungry. Walking down the hall, Arceus thought to himself,_Why do I put up with these idiots.... _As he walked down the hall he decided to check on Darkrai.

* * *

"Darkrai?" Arceus said as he walked into Darkrai's room. He saw that Darkrai's bed was strangely well made, unusual for someone with chronic depression to make a bed so neatly. "That was..amazing." said an oddly cheerful Darkrai. He activated his invisibility powers. He saw Giratina, clothed in a towel, and Darkrai, also in a towel. _Not surprising, Giratina knew she couldn't get me, so she decided to take the desperate guy. What a conniving, scheming, maniachal, self-absobed, monstrous, bitch. I've got to tell Cresselia..._


	3. Chapter 3

Arceus's Code

* * *

Author's note: If anyone nitpicks about this scene, I have a rebuttal at the end of the chapter.

* * *

"Cresselia?Are you there?"Inquired Arceus. "Yes? Arceus is that you?"asked an oddly pleased sounding Cresselia. Cresselia walked up to about 3 feet away, and Arceus took the moment to notice exactly how beautiful she was. Her long flowing pink hair, her very feminine figure, her gentle eyes, and her very kind-looking face. "Yes?"asked Cresselia. "Cresselia, Giratina and Darkrai, um, just, kind of,you know, did it..."replied the uncharactristically nerous Arceus. "WHAT!!!THAT BITCH!!!SHE'S USING HIM!!!!!!I'M GOING TO KILL HER!!!And, I noticed how you were looking at me."said Cresselia as she took a step closer. "Three questions,One, did you actually love Giratina, ever?"."No."replied the excited Alpha pokemon. "Good. Second question, do you like anyone else?"asked Cresselia, taking a step closer."Yes."stated Arceus. "Third question, is it me?" asked the still perfectly calm Cresselia. "Yes, I do."answered the always truthful Arceus. "Great!"Shouted the very happy Cresselia as she grabbed him and pressed her lips to his. He quickly responded by throwing them both onto the bed and started caressing her body. "Arceus?Do you mind if we..."."No, I don't at all."replied the very excited Legendary ruler. He quickly removed his clothes, as Cresselia did the same. Moving both of them under the covers, he continued stroking her body, and slowly slid his manhood into her vagina...

* * *

_One hour later..._

"I love you Cresselia."said a very tired Arceus. "I love you too."she said, putting her clothes back on. "You may want to remake your bed."he said, pointing to the very messy bed with a puddle of his semen in it. "Oh, I didn't notice we got that carried away."she said, noticing the mess they left. "Do you want me to help?"asked the always helpful Alpha Pokemon. 'No thank you, I can handle it on my own. Besides, you need to announce lunch."pointed out Cresselia. "Easy enough. Lunch!!!"he shouted into his control panel. "Why didn't you ever love Giratina, Arceus?"inquired the curious Lunar Pokemon. "She never really loved me, all she ever wanted was to have fun, never knowing or caring how I felt. Never understanding I wanted her to be responsible. I know I can't change others, but I can get them to change themselves."finished Arceus. "Inspiring epitaph." said a genuinely impressed Cresselia. "Well, you have to to inspire these people."said Arceus.

* * *

_The Next day..._

"Darkrai, you are aware that Giratina is using you, right?"asked Arceus. "Yes, and at this point I don't care anymore."replied Darkrai. "I feel very sorry for you."said Arceus regretfully. "Don't. I can take care of myself."said the Pitch-black pokemon as he began to walk away. _I severely doubt it. If he knows what he's gotten himself into, then I've got no chance at saving him... _"Darkrai?"asked Arceus. "What?"said an irritated Darkrai. "Just know what you're getting into. 'Cause if you don't-"."Severe consequences, negative repercussions, blah blah, moral this, right that, I'm a prick and all that good shit."cut off the frustrated Darkrai as he walked away.

* * *

Author's note:What did you think? About that scene between him and Cresselia, it's obvious they both are completely devoted to one another, thus not in violation of that highly important code of Arceus's.


End file.
